


Vignette #3: Lee Taeyong

by Jolteon564



Series: Sub!Idol Vignettes [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnny is a big boy and Yongie thinks that's hot, Lazy handjobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Size Kink, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sub Lee Taeyong, Use of Johnny's Korean name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Taeyong has a size kink. Youngho is perfectly willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Sub!Idol Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741033
Kudos: 118





	Vignette #3: Lee Taeyong

When Lee Taeyong first met Seo Youngho, his first impression was _oh damn, he’s big._ Tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, the American boy was the epitome of handsomeness. And to be honest, Taeyong found that kinda hot. No, scratch that, the fact that Youngho was bigger and stronger than him was _really_ hot. 

Yes, Lee Taeyong had a size kink a mile wide. Thank God Youngho was the type of guy who liked indulging him in said kink. 

Now, Taeyong wouldn’t be caught dead saying this to any other of his friends, but he liked feeling small. More importantly, he liked being _made_ to feel small. He loves the feeling of Youngho’s strong arms wrapping around him, engulfing him. Loves it when Youngho nibbles at his earlobe and whispers, _You’re such a good boy for me, little one._ Loves being the little spoon every time they cuddle together. 

God, Taeyong just _loves_ Youngho. And Youngho loves Taeyong back.

As Taeyong has discovered, Youngho is perhaps the most generous lover he’s ever met. He gives so much, whether it’s in the bedroom or any other setting, and Taeyong is always willing to take it all, even if it means waking up sore in certain places. In this particular instance, sometimes Taeyong just wants to be held, and luckily, Youngho is willing to oblige. He’s also willing to help Taeyong relieve some, erm, _tension_.

“Good boy,” Youngho murmurs, pressing gentle kisses to Taeyong’s neck. The smaller boy lets out a quiet whine, hips rocking into Youngho’s hand, which all but envelops his member. Fingers trace over sensitive veins while a thumb rubs at the tip. “Yeah, that’s it babe,” Youngho continues, drinking in the sweet moan that escapes Taeyong’s lips as his hand moves in slow, even strokes. “Keep goin’... yeah, yeah. Nice and easy.”

Taeyong’s hips stutter, a shuddering breath leaving him. Youngho is just so goddamn _big,_ the older boy’s body easily dwarfing his own, and when he shifts, the ridges of Youngho’s abdominal muscles press into his back. It’s enough to make Taeyong’s brain short-circuit a little.

Youngho murmurs a soft _Come for me, little one,_ and Taeyong all but falls apart in his arms, that sinful hand continuing to stroke him even as the aftershocks ripple through his body. Youngho leaves trails of kisses down his neck and his shoulder, smiling as the smaller boy goes lax in his embrace. “You did so well, baby,” he praises. “You were such a good boy for me.” Taeyong lets out a barely audible giggle, letting Youngho snuggle closer to him as if they weren’t close enough. 

“Yeah, ‘m your good boy,” he mumbles. “The good-est.” Youngho chuckles.

“My best boy.”


End file.
